


Authority

by shlaura



Series: Pretty Little Destiels [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dominant/Top Dean, pre slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:09:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shlaura/pseuds/shlaura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas challenges Dean's authority and Dean doesn't like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Authority

“Shit Cas, I told her no and you went behind my back and let her do it!”

“Dean. Really, at least now we know she went and we know details. She’s 16 and she really wanted to go. She would’ve left with or without our permission.”

“But you can’t fucking do that Cas! Every time she wants something she’s going to ignore what I say and go to you now because she knows you’ll say yes!”

“I am not stupid Dean. I can discern a situation where saying no is necessary, this just wasn’t one of them.”

“Dammit that isn’t the point! You undermined my authority.”

“You think she’s not going to respect you and the boundaries you set because I said yes in this one instance when you already said no?”

“EXACTLY,” Dean roared. 

“Oh.” Cas’s eyebrows furrowed. 

“She’s testing us Cas, haven’t you noticed? Two weeks ago she came home four minutes after curfew. Last week it was 6 minutes. Last night it was 10 minutes. Which is why I told her she couldn’t go on the camping trip.”

Cas walked towards Dean and sighed. “Dean, I’m sorry. I should’ve known you had a good reason. She was just so upset and you know how I hate to disappoint her. I won’t happen again Dean, promise.” 

Cas pressed his hips to Dean’s and pouted, sliding his hands up the back of Dean’s shirt. Dean knew exactly what Cas was doing but his body relaxed beneath his husband’s hands anyway. Cas leaned in and started pressing his lips along Dean’s collar bone.

“I never meant to undermine your authority,” he said softly between kisses.

“Don’t let it happen again,” Dean said, his voice lower and bossier than it had been a minute ago. 

“Yes sir,” Cas said and with that Dean had Cas pressed against the nearest wall with his hands pinned above his head and his mouth busy at work placing a claiming mark at the base of Cas’s throat.


End file.
